


In the trash

by DumbNico



Series: Hankcon baby making [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Babysitting, Breastfeeding, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newborn Children, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico
Summary: A stressed out Connor hires what he thought was the best babysitter possible.When he comes home, he is hit hard with the truth, as he finds his newborn placed in the trash outside.





	In the trash

Since Igby was born, neither Connor or Hank could get enough sleep. Many people suggested to just let Igby "cry it out", while others suggested to just "shake" him to calm him down, something that made Connor's blood boil and ask "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Igby might cry every night, but that doesn't make Connor hate him at all. There is nothing in this world that would make Connor or Hank hate their own baby. They love him to the moon and back. And they would be devastatedif something bad happened to him.

But they need rest. They haven't slept or gotten out on dates properly. And that's why Connor decided to hire a babysitter, even though Hank was against it. Hank kept insisting that maybe they should just leave Igby with Nines or Simon. But Connor already found what they thought was "The Perfect Nanny!"

She was a human, looked young, claimed to have taken care of multiple babies in the past, and she was looking for a job as well. She seemed fit for this job. But only if Connor listened to Hank.

She arrived fast at their home and was promised to be payed every time they needed her. 

"Okay. You are allowed to sleep in our bedroom, we left the money on the kitchen table, I've left the baby formulas on the kitchen shelf and an emergency bottle nearby, and Igby is sleeping upstair." Connor said while picking his purse and walking out the door with Hank.

"Also, call us, in case something bad happens." Hank added. 

"Don't worry, Mr. Anderson, everything will be okay. I can assure you that Igby is in safe hands." The nanny reassured Hank.

The couple left for the night and the nanny was left with little Igby.

~○~ 

An hour passed, before Igby woke up and began crying. He must be hungry. The nanny, who was watching TV, walked to his nursery frustrated and took Igby out of his crib.

"Okay, you little brat. What do you want, besides ruining your damn parents' life?" The nanny asked annoyed.

Igby was still crying. The nanny prepared the formula and began feeding Igby. After Igby was fed and burped, the nanny placed him back in his crib.

But that wasn't enough for Igby. He needed some cuddles too. But the nanny really didn't want that. After a few minutes of ignoring him, she takes the poor baby and places hin in the trash outside. The worst thing to do to a baby, who all he wanted was at least to be cuddled.

"Igby? What type of name is that? Are androids retarded as well?" The nanny asked as she left the small baby in the trash and went to watch more TV.

~○~

Connor felt uncomfortable throughout the whole night. He had a gut feeling that wouldn't stop making him scared and his LED turn red. Connor tried to call the nanny to ask if things are okay at home. But she wouldn't answer the damn phone.

"Hank, I...I don't think Igby is in good hands." Connor spoke worried.

"What do you mean? YOU hired her, so maybe Igby is okay and she's just tired." Hank thought.

"I...I really have this gut feeling, telling me that I've made a huge mistake...Maybe we should get home..." Connor begged.

Hank took the keys and left the restaurant. Connor blamed himself the whole way home, thinking that he basically harmed his own son by leaving him with some stranger they don't know. 

As they arrived home, Connor still felt like something is not right. Hank walked in and saw the babysitter passed out on they couch.

"Hey, wake up!" Hank tried to wake the nanny up. The nanny woke up and looked at Hank as if he's a stranger.

"What do you want?" The nanny asked.

"We are back home, as you can see. How was Igby?" Hank asked.

"Who?" The nanny asked.

"Our baby. Igby. How was he?" Hank asked again frustrated.

"Oh, he is-" The nanny was intrrerupted by a screaming Connor.

Hank rushed out the house, only to see Connor picking Igby up from the trash.

"What was he doing here?!" Connor screeched while wrapping a crying Igby in his coat.

Hank was shocked and angry, while the nanny was quiet.

"I don't know. I looked in his crib and he wasn't there." The nanny firmly said.

"You liar!" Hank roared, causing the nanny to run away. The nanny was finally arrested, and Igby was taken to the hospital. No injuries so far. Just a bit dirty and scared. 

He was taken home and carefully washed. Hank has gotten a bit over it, while Connor felt guilty and miserable all night. As Hank is cuddling and rocking Igby to sleep, Connor is curled up in bed and sobbing hystericaly.

Hank finally put the baby to sleep and went to comfort Connor. The android was a mess. He couldn't bring himself to see Igby, fearing that the baby might not love his own dads anymore for leaving him with the most cruel human ever.

"I'm the worst parent ever...You were right, Hank...We shouln't had hired a nanny...If only I listened to you and let Nines take care of him..." Connor sobbed while clinging to Hank.

"It's okay, babe...It's not your fault...That bitch is finally arrested and Igby is alive and healthy." Hank reassured him.

"She said that she has taken care of babies before...God, I don't wanna know what she did to them..." Connor kept sobbing.

"I don't wanna know either...But what matters now is that Igby is alright..." Hank murmured.

"What if he hates me, Hank...? What if he'll never love me for abandoning him with that monster?" Connor asked scared.

"He doesn't hate you, Connor. I'm sure he loves you...He probably wants right now to be held by you and never let go..." Hand reasdured him again.

Connor stops crying for a while and falls asleep, while Hank keeps him close and rocks him gently.

Later, around 05:35 pm, Igby began crying. Hank took him out of his crib and brough him to Connor. Unlike most formula fed babies, Igby is fed via a detachable breast biocomponent, due to Connor's wishes to bond with Igby more. 

Igby is fed and cuddled, but Connor refuses to place him in his crib. He is instead placed on Connor's chest, causing him to quickly fall asleep.

Hank stares at the two as they sleep peacefully, before falling asleep as well, happy that things are alright. Happy that Igby is okay and not placed in the trash.


End file.
